


城轨小火车

by kansanam



Category: zhangjike/malong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansanam/pseuds/kansanam
Summary: 一列城轨小火车





	

**Author's Note:**

> ·宗教相关  
> ·疑似SM  
> ·药物使用

 

1

“谢谢你，马龙神父。”马龙送走了今天的最后一位教众，走到教堂的门前，想关上门。

这座教堂隐藏在上海的高楼大厦构成的钢铁水泥森林当中，教堂不大，这与这个国家并没有信基督教的传统有关。没有多少教众，教堂也没必要做得很大。马龙是这座教堂的驻守神父，平日里，他就守着这一亩三分地就可以了，就像今天，他送走了最后一位来祷告的教众。

他准备关门。

这时，他看见了一个满身黑衣的男子，站在了他的教堂门外，安安静静地。马龙定睛一看，男子的身边似乎腾起了一些淡淡的水雾，他身后的街道，空无一人。男人很高，身上穿着的黑西服更衬得他整个人都高挑无比。

“你好？”马龙对着门口大喊一声。不知道怎么的，他无缘由地对这个男人产生一定的排斥感。他感觉到害怕，他不知道这个男人想做什么。

“你好？”男子并没有回答，只是站在那里，没有任何动作。明明他站着的地方，教堂的铁门是打开着的，走进铁门绕过喷泉后才真正到教堂的主门。马龙很疑惑，再大声的问道。“请问你有事吗？”

男子抬起头，路灯突然变得更亮了，在马龙看来，他的眼睛里看见的是整条街的灯光似乎都变亮了，然后迅速昏暗了下来，马龙被刺得眼睛疼，他没来得及看清楚男子的样子，男子便突然间出现了教堂的大厅里面。

大厅里空无一人。现在的教堂，除了依然保留着座椅、布道台、十字架以外，所有的照明设施都已经现代化，此时的教堂依然灯火通明。可是男子进来之后，马龙亲眼看见所有的灯光开始熄灭，取而代之的，是曾经伫立在教堂两侧和穹顶上的蜡烛灯架上，突然间燃起的点点烛光。

“神父。”男子开了口，声音低沉，浑厚的嗓音在教堂大厅当中回荡着。“我要忏悔。”

他明白自己为什么会感觉到害怕了。

这个人，不是人。

  


 

2

马龙尽量压制自己心底涌出的恐惧。他并不是没有见过一些科学根本无法解释的现象，在他成为神父，执掌这间教堂之后，他才知道，原来这个世界，真的有一些东西，你无法用科学解释。在这座城市的钢铁水泥的表面之下，在繁华光洁的表层之下，隐藏着一些邪恶的东西。

他面前的这个“人”，就是那些东西。

“对不起，我的教堂要关门了。”马龙尽力维持自己的平静，站在门边，伸手作出请客的姿势。他身上的神父袍在吹入教堂的风当中轻轻地舞动着下摆，他胸前的十字架，给予他安慰。“请你明日再来。”

男子没有说话，只是伸出手。

平常马龙需要花费九牛二虎之力才能推得动的巨大木门，此时吱吱呀呀地突然开始了转动，一阵狂风突然间吹进来，他的神父袍狂烈地摆动着，他眯上了眼睛，这阵狂风刮得他几乎站不稳，他必须撑住旁边的一张长椅才能站直身子。

“砰！”一声巨响，木门突然关闭。

“神父，我要忏悔。”男子轻声呢喃，在马龙听来，仿似地狱之音。

  


忏悔室在布道台的下面，是一间有着两个小隔间的小木房子。马龙想抵抗，但是男子不知道用了什么方法，使得他的身体根本不受他的大脑控制，只是直直地跟着男子走到忏悔室，男人坐在了另一边，马龙坐在了这边。

“神父。”男子的声音在隔间里听得更清晰，而且马龙感到自己的身体里突然好似燃起了一团火焰，烧得他燥热难耐。“我要忏悔。”

“我想对一个神父，做一些他从来都不肯，也不敢做的事情。”马龙听到这句话，感到更加恐慌，他知道这个神父，指的是他自己。

“我想，撕掉他的神父袍。”马龙听到了小隔间用来隔开他和忏悔者的那块木板正在破裂的嘶啦的声音，他看着那块木板上，裂痕正在扩散，噼里啪啦地，爆开碎屑。“那件神父袍，锁住了他的欲望，他的身体，是多么地诱人啊。”

“虽然经历了那一次，他的身上，多了很多伤痕，但是这些伤痕，让他的身体，更是秀色可餐。”男子低声说着，马龙说不出话，只能看着那块木板突然由下往上，化成了细小的尘埃。男子出现在了他的面前，他看清楚了那个人的容貌。微微睁着，但是内里闪烁着凶狠邪恶的光芒的眼睛，还有那熟悉的面容，他用了前十几年去爱，后多年去试图遗忘的那个人。

马龙明白，这不是张继科。

这是恶魔。

“你···你这可恶的恶魔！！”马龙无法移动自己的身体，恶灵把他锁在了这间小小的忏悔室里，他的手脚好似被千吨巨石重压着。“恶魔！！！放开我！！我是上帝的儿子！！”

“上帝？”张继科大笑，笑声刺耳，但是马龙却惊讶地发现，自己甚至希望听到这个声音：“你和我一样！根本不相信有上帝！”张继科似乎很愤怒，忽地冲到他的面前，马龙看见自己的眼睛里，出现了黑着眼睛的张继科。那眼睛里，是来自地狱深处亘古可怕的黑暗。

“马龙，你他妈的就是想要我，不是吗？”张继科的笑容让他不寒而栗。“你想我干你，狠狠地，cao你，不是吗？”张继科说着，手抚上了他的胸口，隔着神父袍，摩擦着他胸前的敏感。马龙开始激烈挣扎，他的理智呼喊着快点逃走，但是他的身体不为他指挥，而且他感觉，自己的阴茎也随之开始产生反应，他拼命地在脑海中回忆圣经，试图让自己冷静下来。

“别费劲了，神父，承认吧。”张继科靠近他的耳边，含住了他的耳垂，对他呼出热得几乎要灼伤他皮肤的热气。张继科还特别用舌头去舔他的耳，他的耳边充满了津液搅拌的声音，让他闭上了眼睛，他不愿意去看，他想屏蔽自己对于世间的一切观感。“神父，我是恶魔，我能进入你的身体，我也能进入你的灵魂深处。”张继科说着，马龙突然在脑中感觉到了张继科的存在，他的脑海里，张继科托着他的臀，他仰起腰，试图让张继科更深入地进入，他能体会到那种快感，如同电流一般，飞速地让他的皮肤覆上了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“神父，你说你整天穿这么一件神父袍，多碍事啊，你的身体那么漂亮，就该展现出来嘛。”马龙听言开始剧烈挣扎：“混蛋！！你！！放！！开！！”

马龙的神父袍叫“Taralis”，是一种黑色布料制成的长袍，领子那里有一块坚硬的塑料，用以撑起袍子的领部，正面是一排纽扣，一直延伸到胯部。张继科手抬起，轻轻握拳，衣服上的纽扣一粒一粒地被扯开。他穿着的一件白色汗衫露了出来，还有底下穿着的一件白色短裤。“哟呵，今天，穿得挺性感的嘛。”张继科笑着，把手伸进了他的长袍中，摩挲着，同时又舔上了他的脖子。马龙只能歪着头尽力躲避：“你放开！！！恶魔！！我以圣父、圣子之名义···”张继科一甩手，他被狠狠地甩了一个耳光，眼前直冒金星，耳朵嗡嗡地响着。“你是在逗我笑吗？神父？”

张继科又甩了一下手，他里面穿着的汗衫瞬间破碎成了布料的碎片，漂浮在他的面前，好似在外太空一般。“刚好，可以让你闭上嘴。”马龙还没反应过来，那些布料碎片飞到他的脸上，把他的嘴巴封得严严实实。他无法说话，身上因为失去了衣服的保护，长袍被打开，些许冷风灌进了他的长袍里，让他的胸前乳尖挺立。张继科则专注地舔着他，在他的脖子处，他的喉结处，他的锁骨处流连忘返，还刻意制造淫秽的水声，让他羞耻万分。他拼命地挣扎，可是无形中，他好像被锁在了那张椅子上，他只能动头部，他看向隔间栅栏外的十字架，试图寻求天父怜悯。但是恶魔并没有放过他。

“神父，我感觉到你的后穴似乎已经在召唤着我了。”张继科说道。马龙居然因为这句话而感觉到自己的身体内某一个点似乎被撞击了，随后他的阴茎猛地暴胀起来，还流出了些许黏腻的液体。他的裤子也被撕成碎片，张继科一扯，马龙的后脑勺狠狠地撞到了忏悔室的木墙上，椅子也坏了，他坐到了地上。连体的长袍给予了他保护，但是却无法阻挡恶魔在他身上的行动。“神父，你干嘛要抑制你的欲望呢？”张继科笑着，一只手覆上了他的阴茎，他为之战栗，那只手很热，他的阴茎在那只手的覆盖下变得坚硬如铁。他当了神父已经有几年时间，禁欲是每个神父的必修课，所以他并没有什么性生活可言。因此，当张继科开始上下套弄他的阴茎，他能感觉到自己的阴茎的头部渗出了不少的液体，并沾到了张继科的手，随即使得他被套弄的时候，感觉越发强烈。

而张继科的嘴也没闲着，一直在他的乳尖处肆意舔舐。张继科时而用舌尖挑逗，时而轻轻地咬着，时而又用嘴唇去摩擦，马龙被快感和羞耻感折磨得只能绷着身体，咬着嘴唇去忍受，不让自己发出一丝声音，只有这样，他才能战胜恶魔，赢得这一次胜利。

“看来，是我的能力不足啊，神父。”张继科又笑了，转移了阵地，站到了马龙的后面，马龙被几个凭空变出来的枕头叠高，他的后穴暴露在了恶魔的面前。恶魔低下头，在他的后穴处舔弄着，还用手指插入，马龙继续忍着，即使后穴传来一种极致的享受，他都不敢发出声音，他的舌头几乎被咬破，眼眶里盈满了泪水。

“呀，神父，要不要这么饥渴啊，吸着我的手指吸得那么紧。”张继科对他笑，他恨不得抄起一本福音书去打烂这张脸，但是他动不了，他只能拼命摇头，拼命挣扎。恶魔脱下了他的西装，露出了健壮饱满的肌肉，还有那巨物——他吓得想往前躲，那真是太大了，他真的会死的。

转念一想，或者死了更好。

“神父，你不会死的。”恶魔知道他在想什么，“我还没玩儿够呢。”恶魔突然间变出一个瓶子，里面装着一些透明的液体。“这种东西是人类发明的，好像是用在被进入的那一方的，来，神父，你肯定没尝试过。”张继科嬉笑着，把瓶子递到他的面前，他躲闪着，却发现这瓶子里有一种强烈的气味，进入他的鼻子后，马龙瞬间感觉心跳加速了，整个人都晕晕沉沉的。随后，恶魔的巨物一下子捅进了他的后穴，他感觉自己的后穴肌肉一下子抽搐和缩紧，伴随而来的剧烈疼痛和强烈的晕眩感让他两眼一发黑，几乎要晕过去。但是那种气味导致的心跳加速，还有随之而来的浑身燥热使得他根本无法晕过去。

恶魔把他捧起，自己坐在了地上，然后让他不断地被进入着。马龙试图反抗，但是理智对于身体一直无法取得控制权，他甚至还伸出手抱住了恶魔，使得恶魔高兴不已：“这就对了，马龙，这就对了。”恶魔半倾斜着身子，狠狠地冲击着他，忏悔室里那么小的空间让马龙无法逃脱，他感到自己的臀部撞击在恶魔的大腿处，噼噼啪啪的响声充斥着他的耳边。他的阴茎依然坚挺，难受得要死，他能感觉自己的阴茎贴着恶魔的腹部的持续摩擦。还有后穴处传来的摩擦和插入感，甚至内里已经产生一种酸酸麻麻的感觉，刺激着产生一些液体，使得他的后穴越发湿润。

他几乎要疯了。

他仰起脖子，无声地哭喊着。他哭了，他不介意承认。恶魔张继科此时突然撕掉了绑住他嘴巴的布料，他“啊——”的一声出口，痛苦，悲伤，无数感情从中喷薄而出。但是恶魔却是以这些感情为食物的。“对，就这么喊！”然后加强了自己的冲刺，恶魔张继科的巨物非常地大，马龙觉得自己的后穴几乎被塞满还要强行加大了一些。随即，恶魔张继科狠狠地撞到了一个点上，一阵如高压电突然集中爆发的强烈感觉使得马龙忍不住蜷住身体，拼命抵御这股感觉。

恶魔张继科甚至弯下身子，在他锁骨处咬着，留下片片红色印记，他不敢看，他闭着眼睛，默默念着主的名字，耳边，全是恶魔张继科的污言秽语。他感觉到自己的眼泪流淌在自己的脸颊上，他的身体神经，到处都在向他的脑海里传递邪恶地狱而来的淫乱之感，他开始回忆曾经的张继科，不是面前的张继科，而是那个曾经带给他笑容的张继科，爱他，他也爱的张继科，在被痛苦和欲望折磨得近乎疯狂的时候，他在沉入无边黑暗之前。

接着，他终于昏了过去。

  


3

马龙再次睁开眼。

那个恶魔居然还没有离开，而是翘着二郎腿，坐在一张长椅上，烛光晃在他的脸上，马龙看见了他那邪魅的笑容。马龙醒来，一看见恶魔张继科的样子立刻挣扎，他发现自己赤身裸体，但是能自由移动，就试图悄无声息地逃远一点，但是恶魔张继科并不打算放过他。

“神父，叫你不要这么累的，你看，累着自个，多不好。”恶魔张继科并没有看向他，只是说着，手里把玩着一件银色的链子。马龙看见，发现是自己放在了口袋里随身带着的十字架。“你···我要做什么···你才肯放过我···”

马龙心灰意冷，只想随便找个什么地方把自己撞死算了。但是恶魔张继科并没有随他所愿，恶魔轻轻一挑手，他被一股无形的力量扯往恶魔的方向，地面的灰尘和粗糙擦得他的皮肤生疼。 他停在了恶魔的面前，恶魔转换了坐姿，低下头，俯视着他：“你要做的是，在我在你的上帝面前把你cao哭的时候，叫出来就行了。”

马龙想死。

恶魔张继科一把甩手，他被腾空扯起，摔到了布道台前。他感觉自己骨头都要碎裂了，正在挣扎而起的时候，恶魔一把窜到了他的后面，又是一把把自己的巨物捅入他的后穴，他“啊”的一声疼痛不已，他跪趴在布道台上，整个人对着布道台后竖立的巨大的耶稣十字架。他曾经无数次对着这十字架祈祷，但是此刻，他却对着这座十字架，发出强忍着的细碎的呻吟。恶魔还把手伸向他的阴茎，帮他套弄着，时不时地亲吻着他的后背，在他的脖颈处轻咬，带给他细微的疼痛。随后，恶魔用另一只手扯着他的头，迫使他抬起头，看着十字架上受刑的圣父。

圣父，求求你，救救我。

“你的圣父，不会来救你的。”恶魔张继科发出邪淫的大笑，继续在他的后面动作着，随后，恶魔一把把他扯起来，他摔在了他平日向教众布道宣讲的布道台上，他的双手胡乱地拍打着恶魔，尝试着挣扎，但是没用。恶魔还边动作，边对他说道：“喊啊，大声喊出来啊！”他感觉到自己身体内的那个点再次受到了强烈冲击，他咬紧牙关，也阻挡不了那些细碎的呻吟，恶魔听了更是兴奋不已。

哗啦一声，布道台垮了，他摔到了地上，恶魔也没有放过他，就翻了他一个身子，让他看着恶魔身后的十字架，恶魔抽出了自己的巨物，却含住了他的阴茎，他感觉到自己的阴茎似乎进入了一个柔软又充满刺激的地方，他伸手去推恶魔，恶魔却开始用自己的舌头卷着他的阴茎，并大力的吮吸着。这比刚才一切的折磨都更要难以忍受。他闭着眼睛，不敢看向那座十字架。

杀了我吧，求你了。

他再也忍不住，轻声“啊···”出口。恶魔吮吸着，听见马龙忍耐不住的低声呻吟声，更是高兴。恶魔再一次插入了他的后穴，加强了动作，马龙只感觉一阵又一阵地强烈地震般的快感来袭，他的理智高墙在海啸与地震的双重冲击之下，几乎要崩溃。

恶魔嘶吼着，在他体内喷出了滚烫的热流，恶魔射出之前，抓住他的阴茎奋力地揉搓着，他也接近临界边缘，全身的热流往下汇聚，他忍不住，在来自地狱的使者面前，在邪恶无边的黑暗当中，释放了自己的罪孽。他知道，自己又再次背上了沉重的十字架。他再也，无法上天国。

  


4

恶魔张继科对着高峰过后四肢无力而倒在地上的马龙轻笑：“神父，你果然猛啊！”马龙想用毕生学过的各种粗言秽语怒斥这个恶魔，他想拿来圣水和盐来让这个恶魔堕入炼狱，遭遇地狱烈火的洗礼，但是他无力做到。

突然间，教堂外发生了奇怪的事情。

恶魔张继科的笑容消失了，马龙躺在地上不知道什么回事，只见恶魔张继科突然转身，然后一股巨大的气流突然冲进来，教堂的木门随之轰隆一声打开，整座教堂的玻璃都在响动，然后破碎，玻璃的碎片满撒地面，如同一地的水晶一般。教堂内部的昏黄烛光消失了，取而代之的却是明亮得如同白昼的光芒一般。

“恶魔。”一个声音在门口处响起，马龙勉强撑起身子，眼睛的泪水已经流干，一下子被门口处的强烈亮光刺得眼睛生疼。他再次睁开眼的时候，看见的是一副比恶魔张继科更要让他感到惊讶的景象。

又一个张继科站在了他的面前，站在了恶魔张继科的面前，但是这个张继科，后背是巨大的双翼，而且还不止一对。六翼之上，明亮而洁白的羽毛，照亮了整座教堂，也照亮了这个张继科的面容。

马龙看见了这个张继科微微眯着的眼里，自己微小的影子。

上帝是爱他的，上帝，终究没有放弃他。

天使张继科伸出一只手，对着恶魔张继科，恶魔张继科双手往前一挥，一股巨大的黑流向天使张继科冲过去，天使张继科只是轻轻地一弹指，黑流在他的面前土崩瓦解，变成了数条白色绳子，一下子把恶魔张继科绑住了。恶魔张继科剧烈挣扎，整座教堂在恶魔张继科的怒吼之下颤抖战栗。但是天使张继科缩回手，握起拳，恶魔张继科就像被重压压住的东西一样，变形，扭曲，化为了空气中的细碎尘埃。

“你，给我滚。”天使张继科对着空气，冷冷地说出了这一句。一阵细小的风，把空气中的那些尘埃，吹得无影无踪。

当马龙反应过来的时候，自己已经陷入了一个温暖的怀抱中，他能感觉到天使张继科的翅膀上的羽毛，扫过自己身体的时候的暖和，如同三月春光般，他身上的伤痕飞速地愈合着，存在在他身体里的邪恶的东西一下子被清楚了干净。他抬起头，看见的是天使张继科脸上，那熟悉的，让他沉迷的笑容。

“多谢你，没放弃我，马龙。”张继科轻声说道。

“我……无论多艰难……都……不会……放弃……你。”马龙疲累，痛苦，但是坚定地说道。

“嘘，睡吧。”天使张继科说道。

马龙在张继科的六翼影子下，沉入梦乡。

  


5

“各位教众，大家早上好。”马龙站在布道台上，身上的神父袍轻轻地摆动着。台下，是这片教区的教众们。教堂因为受到破坏，关闭修缮了数周。马龙原本以为，自己的教堂并无足轻重，但是在教堂重开以后，小小的教堂突然围上了大量的人群，吓得他有些不知所措。

“感谢大家，我们的教堂从今日起，就重新开放了。多谢大家的关心，愿主与你们同在。”马龙说着，“今天，我要介绍一位我的新同事。”

他侧了侧身子，穿着挺拔黑长袍的张继科走上前来，虽然一副睡不醒的样子，但是脸上的微笑让人感觉温暖如春。“这是我的新同事，张继科，他来和我一起，为你们服务。”马龙介绍张继科道。

张继科没有说话，只是对着教众们点头鞠躬。

然后，他们开始了弥撒。

  


6

“妈妈，你看，这里有一根羽毛！”

“傻孩子，教堂哪里有羽毛呢？振东，我们要走了！”

“你看！”

“准是你哪里野去偷回来的羽毛吧？！小雨，我们走了！！！”

“是那个新哥哥掉出来的！我看见的！”

“别傻了，我们走了！！”

  


  


END


End file.
